A Politician's Wife
by BriaB
Summary: about the movie The Dish. Bob has returned from the Australian parliament and is reunited with his wife. Maizie, his wife, is tired of being left alone.


Maizie ties her robe around her waist. She's alone again. Her husband, Bob, is in parliament in Sydney. She sighs. It's tough for her to be away from her husband. She knows it's important for him to be at the parliament, but she misses him greatly. She begins to make herself a cup of tea and grabs an apple from the fridge. She hears the kettle boil behind her and she pours the hot water over her Earl Grey tea bag. She hears keys being jingled and placed in the front door lock. Maizie hopes it isn't her daughter, Marie, coming in late again. She hears a thump in the front hall and goes to investigate. There stands Bob looking tired and dishevelled. He's clearly just put his suitcase down. "Bob!" Maizie cries in amazement. "You weren't supposed to be home until this weekend."

"I presented my bill to parliament and I decided to come home early. I missed you. They'll inform me if my bill passes." Bob says as he sinks onto the stairs.

"Sweetheart, you look exhausted. Why don't we go up to bed? I haven't been sleeping well either. I'll write Billy and Marie a note to let them know they'll have to fend for themselves for breakfast." Maizie says as she picks up a notepad and a pen and scrawls a short note to her kids.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm exhausted physically and mentally." Bob says as he picks up his suitcase and begins to climb the stairs.

Maizie follows Bob up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Bob drops his bag on the floor and then goes into the closet and pulls out a fresh pair of pyjamas. He changes slowly and drops his clothes on the bench at the end of the bed. He gets into bed just in time to see Maizie drop her robe and climb into bed next to him. Her body is warm against his and as they settle into the duvet Bob puts his arm around Maizie's waist. Maizie cuddles against Bob's strong chest. She's happy.

Bob wakes up with Maizie still in his arms. He smiles and kisses the back of her head. He's trying not to wake her up. What he doesn't know is that Maizie is already awake. When Maizie feels his kiss she rolls over in his arms and kisses his lips.

"I'm glad you're home. It's so nice to sleep in your arms again." Maizie says as she leans her head on Bob's chest.

"I'm not going to go in to work today. I'm going to stay here with you. Are the kids still here?" Bob asks quietly. He strokes her blond hair.

"It's 10:30 on a weekday in April. They're both in school until 3:00." Maizie says quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because now I can make love to my beautiful wife without my children finding out or catching us. I've been away from you for too long." Bob says running his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure you've had enough sleep? Why don't I make us some breakfast first?" Maizie asks as she feels Bob's hand on her bum.

"I should probably eat first, but promise me we'll come back up here later." Bob says as he kisses Maizie.

"Of course we will. What do you want for breakfast?" Maizie asks as she climbs out of bed and slips her purple robe on.

"Can we do omelettes and hashbrowns? I've been craving a good, home-cooked meal since I went to Sydney." Bob says tying his robe around his waist.

"Of course we can. What would you like in your omelette? I'm not picky about my omelettes." Maizie says as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where she notices her cold tea sitting on the counter. "Rats, I forgot that I'd made myself a cup of tea." Maizie pours the cold liquid down the drain and rinses the cup.

"Can we put bacon, onion, cheese, and peppers in our omelettes?" Bob asks as he looks in the fridge.

"Of course we can. Should we add ham to that, too?" Maizie asks as she pulls the ingredients out to begin cooking.

"That would be yummy. Shall I season the hashbrowns for you and squeeze some fresh orange juice?" Bob asks watching Maizie whisk eggs, milk, salt, and pepper together.

"That would be great. I have to fry the bacon and the onions before I add the egg mixture." Maizie says as she puts the bacon into a cold frypan.

"I do know how to make an omelette, despite the fact that I hardly ever cook at home." Bob says honestly. "I think I'll make a fruit salad, too."

Maizie doesn't say anything but smiles at her husband. She soon has two omelettes and two servings of hasbrowns turned out for them. Bob has a pitcher of orange juice and a lovely fresh fruit salad. Bob sinks into a chair at the kitchen table and watches Maizie make tea.


End file.
